The Room Mate
by Inulover4lyfe
Summary: story summary- Kagome Higarishi is a guys every dream and is finnally going to college. She gets her own dorm and roomate, but how is it that her roomate is a guy? you won't understand it till you read it
1. Chapter 1: Enter All

__

story summary- Kagome Higarishi is a guys every dream and is finnally going to college. She gets her own dorm and roomate, but how is it that her roomate is a guy?? (you won't understand it till you read it)

_I don't Own Inuyasha or the characters in it, thankyou please read._

The Roommate

Yay"! Everyone screamed as they shot there hats in the air. Today was graduation day at Takahomie high. (I made up the name lol)Among those graduating was Kagome Higarashi. Kagome was a petite girl, with long waist length ebony hair and beautiful blue green eyes. _I can't believe it_ Kagome thought. That was when a hand came a gave her a pat on her behind.

Instantly she turned around an came to face with her long childhood friend Mirroku. "Mirroku!" She yelled but before she could react , her friend , Sango beat her to the punch, literally. As Mirroku fell unconscious Kagome and Sango hugged and screamed about how happy they were to graduate. "Finally," Kagome said, "A new school and new beginnings." " I know," said Sango. Just then a black limo pulled up. It for Kagome of course because she was filthy rich.

Ms. Higarashi was the owner of the Higarashi corporation, one of the largest businesses in the city of Japan. There rival was the Takahashi Corporation, the other largest corporation.

Kagome and her friends got in. "I am so having a party," Kagome said. "You should," Sango said., "Your house rocks ." Kagome smiled at this but then frowned. " May be not," she said, "Mother is really stressed from trying to get me ready for college and all." "Oh well," said Mirroku. "How I would die to see your lovely bodies in the pool, playing a innocent game of wrestling." Kagome and Sango glared at him. " May be not he said." With that they cranked up the volume an partied in the car.

_**Higarashi corporation**_

"My daughter will not be sleeping in that tiny dorm," said Ms. Higarashi. "How can you have just one giant suite!" "Of course I want it," she said throwing her hands in the air. "Fine I'll share it, who is her roommate?" There was a brief pause. "_**A guy**_!" she practically yelled startling her office workers. " Isn't that against some kind of college law??" "Not your laws? Well what exactly are your laws." "What ever I'll take it, but if something happens to my daughter I will sue that school for everything it is worth." With that she hung up and stared at the name she written down. _"This is my daughter's roommate", _she thought. _"Who the hell is __**Inuyasha Takahashi **__??_"

**Kagome' House**

_"Mom is taking longer than usual," _Kagome thought. She sat at the bottoms of tha steps waiting for her mother. Due to the circumstances she took mirroku and Sango home. " I want to celebate with my mom," She told them. It seemed like forever until her mom's limo pulled into the driveway. Kagome stood up eagerly. It will be just them. Soata was staying at a friend's house. Her mother opened the door and like a dog Kagome jumped into her mother's arms. " MoM I graduated to day!" Kagome said proudly. Her mother smiled and hugged her. " i am sorry i couldn't be there today" she said. " There was alot of work and my assistant was home sick." Kagome understood. Thats how it had been since the _incident. _She shuddered. Her mother gave up so much for her and Kagome appreciated all of it. I mean come on, she had the world practically in her room. How many 18 year olds do you know with a windowsill bed, a jacuzzi for a bathtub , and her own personal pool. "_Life is so good,_" she thought but instantly shook away her thoughts and looked her mother. Age hadn't yet reached her. She was at least in her late 30's going to 40 but yet looked as if she could be Kagome's sister. Unlike Kagome she was Tall and her face had a angle to it that was undescribible and her eyes were brown. "Kagome," her mother said," I got your room for college." "OMG!," Kagome practically yelled, she had dreams about that room, it was perfect with the 5 bedrooms, own bathroom and SHOWERS! She could cry right now. "But," her mother said ," It's your room mate." "What about her," Kagome said. "No Kagome it's a him." Kagome stopped and looked at her mom wide eyed. "**WTF**!"

_This is my first fic. it is a little short but don't worry chapter 2 is up soon. Your gonna Love it!, I bet you can guess when Inuyasha comes in. lol. the incident chapter will be up soon don't worry. Reviews Please!_


	2. The Reason

**The Reason**

Kagome's mother stared at her. This was the reaction she was expecting. She grabbed Kagome and said "Honey I understand if you don't want this room. I can change it if you want. I know how hard this is for you. You've been like this since…" "MOM PLEASE!" Kagome said. She put on a smile an said "I'll be fine!" Ms. Higarashi looked unsteadily at her daughter. "Okay Kagome," she said , " As long as your okay." Kagome looked at her mother an said " I'm going to be now." With that she left.

**_Kagome's Room_**

_The door squeaked open an I little 9 year old girl picked her head up from her pillow. " Hi daddy," she said. A sick smile spread across his face. " Hi honey," he said. He shut the door and sat on the edge of her bed. "You know daddy loves you right?" He pulled back her covers an placed his hand on her leg an pushed it betwe…._

Kagome shot awake. She looked at the clock . It said 3:30 a.m. She layed there an tried to catch her breath. _It was just a dream _she said to herself. A nightmare she could never escape. It haunted her from when it started to when it ended and still now. Her mother never new until her 12th birthday. When she did, Kagome was already traumatized. She would lock he door at night. It kept him out for a month until somehow he talked her mom into making her take the lock off. She knew she should have told then but she didn't. This was something she never understood. She knew what her father was doing was wrong. It got to the point that Kagome would be crying before he came into the room. But she couldn't tell her mother. "It will kill her," her father said.

Soon though her father seem to stop sneaking. He would make excuses to leave the bed with her mother at night. That's when her mom was suspicious. But the night when it all went down seem like yesterday. Her father came into the room. Kagome was ready. She had put a bat right beside her bed. _This is it _she said to herself. With that Kagome leaped at her father. She was swinging wildly but he was stronger. Instantly he took the bat and pushed her against the wall. He held her there an put a hand over her as he began to undue his pants. Kagome could fill the tears streaming down her. He never went this far before. He lifted up her nightgown and whispered in her " You know daddy loves you right?" Kagome squeezed her eyes closed. Nothing happened. She fell onto the floor and their in the doorway stood her mother with a gun pointed at her father. "Don't you touch her ever again," she said . Tears were in her eyes but she reached for Kagome. "Honey it will be okay," she said. Kagome father stood there and smiled with his hands up.

The cops came and took him away. He was facing 20 years. As he went away, Kagome saw a piece of her mother leave to. He also took a piece of Kagome. She went through 4 years of therapy. Even with it…she feared men. She Never had a boyfriend. She avoided anyone interested in her. The one man she trusted and loved…shattered her life…and almost shattered her innocence's.

_Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading!!_


	3. On the other Side

**The Other Side of the **

**Way**

Two dog ears twitched as the alarm went off. Then the alarm was shot into the wall as a silver haired man rose from the bed. Inuaysha yawned_. Another long night of partying_, he thought. To a demon Inuyasha wasn't exactly the best looking thing. Don't get me wrong, he was the fine definition of sexy. He had long silver hair, with a killer body, a million dollar smile, and the cute ears on his head. The problem for a demon was that he was a half breed. Half demon and human. He was suppose to die, he was meant to the day he was born. That never happened. Here he is now living in one of the biggest mansions in Tokyo. So naturally every human female was throwing there selves at him. Inuyasha of course took advantage of this. Every night a different girl was in his room. He got the image of being a player which he liked. This of course pissed Seshamaru off. "Your giving us a bad image," he would say. Inuyasha didn't care. Now that he graduated he just had to go to college so he could inherit his half of inheritance from his father. Of course he had to have a child first. _That should be easy, _he thought. _Almost everyone wanted a piece of him_. With that he laughed to himself and hopped out the bed to get dress. He had to eat with Seshamaru and the faster he hurried the quicker it would be over.

_**Takahashi Corp.**_

Seshamaru tapped his foot. How he hated his brother. That abomination his father left him to deal with. Every night he had to listen to the disgusting moans of those mortal women as they moaned his brother named. Pillows couldn't stop it and not even the sound proof walls. Which he found unbelievable. His brother couldn't be that good could he? Seshamaru shuddered at the thought. He remember the first time he realized what his brother was exactly doing with the females in his room. Inuaysha was young maybe about 15. Seshamaru thought they were just playing a game or something. You would hear them every now and them. Soon it time for her to go and Seshamaru impatiently opened the door to his brother room. That day scarred him. People thought he was overreacting when he ran to the bathroom and scheduled therapy for himself the next day. Really you would do the same thing if you found a girl covered in your brother's seed riding his cock like a bull rider? At 15 ! She was very…um…never mind. The point is he did it in my house. Talking about disrespectful. He even does it more frequently now. Every time a girl leaves the house she can barely walk. Then says she loves him but we know she'll never see him again. They always come back to the house crying begging to see him and he always says the same thing. "I don't love you and I never will." Then they run off crying and all I can do is hope they don't talk to the press. They have a field day with Inuyasha. It was that one pregnancy scare that I hoped was true. Of course it wasn't. Only a miko can carry his pup. He doesn't know that yet. I do though, and he will never inherit his money. Do you know how many miko's are alive today? 25. There is only 25 miko's alive and kicking right now and almost 19 of them are at least 50. What are the odds he will find one his age and in pregnant her. At least 25%. that's less than 50 so I'm not really worried. He laughed to himself as he readied for lunch with his brother.

_**I'm updating again really soon ok! Hope you enjoy it **_


	4. settling IN

**Settling IN**

_**The Café**_

Inuyasha yawned as Seshamaru went on and on. _What the hell is he talking about?_ He thought as they were sitting down having coffee. His brother always babbled….well to Inuyasha he did. It is, "Can you lay low and stop causing problems," or it is, "If I didn't honor father I would have been took off your head!"

Today it was about college. Inuyasha graduated last of the class. He won the title best looking and less likely to succeed. This angered him. _I'm not stupid!_ Is what he yelled on graduation. Of course he proved them right when he goat on stage and made his speech, much to Seshamaru horrors. He started good until he started talking about how the teacher was the Lama and he was the grapes. Which made no type of since what so ever? Leaving the audience confused and children scared when he started barking at a squirrel? Seshamaru was happy he didn't have to go there again.

"Inuyasha are you listening?" Seshamaru said. Inuyasha looked, "What did you say?" Seshamaru gave him an icy stare. "I said your roommate is a girl." Inuyasha choked on his coffee. A big smile spread across his face. "Is she hot?" Seshamaru looked at him with utter disgust, "Unlike you I don't take interest with mortal women." "Right, Except Rin?" Seshamaru grew angry. "YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" He yelled. People turned around and looked at him. Inuyasha chuckled, "Take it easy I'm just joking." They sat there in silence for a minute. Then Seshamaru spoke, "College is full paid and your new car will be ready, followed by a credit card." Inuyasha looked at him funny. "What," said Seshamaru? "Do I have to do anything?" Said Inuyasha. "Yes, keep your grades up," said Seshamaru. Then got up to leave until he heard Inuyasha say, "I'll try, you know between banging my roommate." Inuyasha was practically on the ground laughing as he watched Seshamaru turn green and run to the bathroom.

_**Kagome's house**_

Kagome looked at the mover's truck. Summer was over and College was starting in a few weeks. She needed to get there early to pick her schedule, move in, and shop. Kagome was happy. Sango and Mirroku had got in to so they were going to college together. The part was, she will be free! _No more shrine, Buyo, Soata, and grandpa. Say hello to wild parties, drinks, boy and no virginity? _ _Maybe not the last one._ She thought. She smiled and hugged her mom and family as she begun to leave. "Do you have your cell phone?" "Yes mom." "Your toothbrush." "Yes mom." "Your underwear?" "_M_OM, PleaseI have everything." Ms. Higarashi stopped and stared at Kagome. "I'm going to miss you," she said with tears in her eyes. Kagome hugged her mom and said, "I'll be ok, by mom." Kagome got in car and drove away. Once off her street, Sango and Mirroku came from under the seat. Kagome smiled and said, "WERE PARENTS FREE." They screamed and danced all through the ride. Mirroku had been knocked unconscious before the drive thanks to Sango…lol.

_**Inuyasha on the way**_

"Don't get into trouble," said Seshamaru. Inuyasha smiled. He was leaving the house, no more Seshamaru, wild parties! Not to mention all the girls he will be with every night. Inuyasha laughed uncontrollably at the thought. Seshamaru became aware at what Inuyasha was thinking due to a certain scent. "Inuyasha please get your mind out of the gutter!" He turned green and ill. Inuyasha got in his new Red Acura and turned it on. He looked and Seshamaru and with one final wave rode away. Only 5 hours to **Sacred Jewel College** of the gifted.

_**Sacred Jewel (Kagome)**_

"It's PERFECT!" She said to nobody in particular. Sango and Mirroku had left to find there dorms. Kagome's was the biggest in the College so it had its own floor, bathroom, washer, anything you name it. Everything was in there. Here mom had sent decorators a few weeks ago to decorate her room. Kagome looked inside it. There was a pink carpet, pink and white striped walls, white dressers, and queen sized pink and white bed, along with a pink and white bathroom. In the middle of her room was a big heart shaped Jacuzzi with pink flower petals. Kagome smiled, _"One little bath won't hurt right?_ She thought. Kagome unpacked her stuff and then took of her clothes. Ran the hot water and put bubbles in it. Without hesitation she sat in it. Kagome laid in her Jacuzzi happily while she sighed and moaned to her safe about how relaxing this was. Until he came.

_**Sacred Jewel (Inuyasha)**_

Inuyasha rubbed his head after getting out the elevator. Who ever said checking in was easy lied. The lady didn't believe he was himself. She said he heard about him all the time in the paper and never before did it mention he was a half-breed. Inuyasha try to be patient with her as she babbled until finally he told her if she didn't hand him his key he would fuck her up, literally. She looked at him horrified but instantly gave him the key. Before getting the elevator she looked at him and said, "Call me."

Now he was in his room and…what was the smell?Inuyasha walked until he reached a pink and striped. Without knocking he turned the knob and walked right in. Screaming and cursing was heard through out the campus.

_**Hoped you liked it!! I've been busy but I'm gonna keep posting new ones. Tell me what you think! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting**

**(Sacred Jewel) Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha sat on the couch sporting a red hand print. He was trying to keep himself calm. He was pissed off. Within 5 minutes of being in the same place of his roommate he already aint like her." _You don't even have a reason not to like her,"_his human side said._"Yes I do!"_ yelled his demon side. _"What is it," _said his human side_."That Bitch slapped me!" _yelled his demon side. "_You were staring at her rack u pervert!_"Said his human side. "_She does have a nice rack," _said his demon said_. _

"_HEY_ HENTIA!"

"_WTF . . . oh wait that wasn't in my head." _Inuyasha looked up to see a fully dressed Kagome. He scowled her before going, "Feh!" and crossing his arms. "I guess your roommate right?" Kagome said trying to keep her embarrassment and anger hidden.

Inuyasha looked at her an said, "Correction honey . . . you're my guest." Kagome blinked at him an said, "Excuse me?" Inuyasha looked her up and down then replied, "Seeing how cheap your clothes are and how your shoes are knock offs . . . I'm guessing you're here on scholarship? If I were you I would be nice to me if you want to stay living in this room. Cause I have enough money to buy this whole place and put you out."

Kagome felt herself twitching. She couldn't hold back her anger any longer. She instantly jumped into Inuyasha's face and said, "Who the hell do you think you are!" Inuyasha stood up so that he towered over Kagome's small 5'2 frame.

Smugly he said, "I am Inuyasha Takahashi honey so advise you to watch your tone because I'm a walking fortune who can make you or break you." He sat down with a toothy grin feeling satisfied. "_That should shut her up," _he thought.

Kagome smirked at him.

Inuyasha felt his anger get to him and said, "What are you smiling about!"

Kagome stood over him and said, "I am Kagome Higarashi. Daughter of Ahari (I just made that up lol) Higarashi. I am the heiress or as you said a walking fortune."

Inuyasha looked at her in shock. This was the daughter to his brother's biggest company rival. He knew the lady was some old widow but he didn't know she had a daughter. An unbelievably hot daughter!

He looked at her before gathering his composure and giving her a toothy grin. Then he said, "Well let's not waste time!" Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. Then she said, "What are you talking about."

Inuyasha looked at her then said, "We need to make babies together so our fortune doubles!" Instantly he took off his shirt and said, "After you angel."

Kagome slapped Inuyasha across the face again before retreating to her room. "_I really hope he doesn't try that again."_ Kagome thought as she felt her heart race through her chest in fear. "_Get a grip Kagome!" _She thought. "_He's not him!" _

Inuyasha stood in the living room. _"She slapped me again!"_ He thought. "_That BITCH IS GONNA PAY THIS TIME!" _He stormed to her room but then he smelt it. He smelt her fear. He stood out side the door. _"What the hell is wrong with this girl? " _He said to himself quietly_. _

_**Author's Note: Sorry! I've been super busy. School Is so hard and I got a puppy so I will update when I can so bye!**_


	6. Enemies

**Kagome 's room**

_I need to get it together!_ She thought. _I can't keep living my life like this . . . if I do I'm gonna die a 50 year old virgin!_ Kagome got dressed and put on her Victoria Secret yoga pants and a tight white t-shirt. She was about to start unpacking when her cell phone rung. Super bass by Nicki Minaj filled the room.

"Hello" Kagome said.

"Hey sweetie I'm on my way up to check out your room," her mother said.

" Ok mom," Kagome replied then hung up her phone_. I guess I better be on look out for her. I will just unpack later_.

**In the Living Room**

Kagome sat on the couch watching Jersey shore. Unfortunately she couldn't enjoy the show cause some one was humming. _Ugh stupid jerk and his humming . . . wait I think he is growling at me! _ Kagome turned her gaze to him and said, " Are your growling at me!" Inuyasha looked at her and gave a shocked expression then turned into a glare. " Your racist!" he declared with a snarl.

Kagome felt her left eye twitched. " How the hell am I racist?" she asked questionably and slightly annoyed.

Inuyasha turned his gazed to her and said, " You only said that cause I'm a dog demon!"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and she exploded, " YOU'RE THE ONE GROWLING AT ME LIKE SOME ANIMAL! AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE A DOG DEMON."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, " Of course I'm a dog demon what other demon would I be?"

Kagome sat down deep breathing. After a minute she replied, " I don't know maybe a cat demon or something."

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. Then he said, " How could I be a cat demon when I stay beaten up the pussy cat?"

" YOUR DISGUSTING!" Kagome said with a glare.

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. The he said ," Your so cute when your mad."

"Ugh!" Kagome replied before turning the volume on the T.V all the way up.

**On the elevator**

Ahari Higarashi stood on the elevator listening to music. Then it came to her stop on the 5th floor. She grabbed her own personal key and entered her daughter's dorm room. Where she found her in a strange predicament.

**The Dorm Room**

Kagome was trying to drag Inuyasha away from the T.V by his ears. According to him the T.V was to loud and he was attempting to turn it off. There was no way she was gonna miss Jersey Shore!

Thus the battle for the T.V began and her mother walked in just in time to see her daughter violently dragging her roommate.

"Kagome! What on earth are you doing?" Her mother yelled

"Inuyasha stop bothering your roommate," came a cold voice behind Ms. Higarashi.

Ms. Higarashi turned around and gasp then said ," Seshamaru!" Instantly she struck a martial arts pose

Seshamaru glared at her and said , " Ahari!" then he began growling

Instantly the battle began.

" Higarashi Corp. made $2 million in 2008 and has increased 3 times that a year since," Ahari said.

" Well Takahashi Corp. mad $1 million in 2008 but has increased 7 times that a year since," Seshamaru said.

"Well Higarashi corp. is in a $1.5 billion dollar business deal!" Ahari declared.

"Takahashi Corp. is in a $1.5 billion dollar business deal also!" he challenged.

The adults then engaged in a staring battle neither was willing to lose.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there staring in disbelief at the two adults.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief.


	7. Friends with the Enemy

**Friends with the enemy**

Sesshomaru stopped growling and was the first to break away from the staring contestant.

"Ha! You lost, Higarashi Corporation is on top," Ahari screamed with the look of victory on her face.

Sesshomaru scowled and said, "I have better things to do than entertain you with these petty human games." He walked around the room and surveyed the surroundings. As much as he hated Inuyasha, he wouldn't allow for anyone sharing the same name as him to live in anything but the best housing.

"Well I hope this suite is to your liking Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in his cold calm voice.

Inuyasha looked at him angrily then said, " It was until you got some stuck up ass female as a roommate!"

Kagome who was just watching , couldn't suppress her anger anymore. She turned to Inuyasha an yelled out, " Sorry I'm not one of your easy gold-digging skanks! Your just another stupid jerk whose full of themselves."

Inuyasha could careless about what she thought of him but he hated being called stupid almost as bad as being called a halfbreed.

" Your such a snobby prude!" He yelled.

"At least I'm not a man whore!" She shot back

" Please! You don't look innocent , girls like you always get around," He said with a smirked while looking her up and down.

"Excuse me!" Kagome said with a angry look on her face, " I don't run around sleeping with everything like some type of dog!"

" Wanna sleep with this dog?" Inuyasha said smugly while raising his eyebrow.

Sesshomaru instantly turned green and ran for the bathroom. How he hated his brother and his over sexual behavior.

Ahari was now holding back Kagome who was currently twitching with anger. " I will kill him!" Kagome yelled. "Honey please calm down," Ahari said in her calm mothering voice.

**10 minutes later . . . **

Kagome had now calmed down and was sitting on the couch next to her mother. Inuyasha sat across from them on the other couch. Sesshomaru ,who was still a little green, sat at the far end of the couch with Inuyasha. He currently had a garbage near him in-case of any accidents.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak, " Well I can see you to obviously can't get along , but you being roommates have brung business opportunites to the table."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru with interest. He continued, " The press are going to pick up that Kagome and Inuyasha are now living together. A young bachelor living with a young bachelorette? There going to paint a love story out of it. As a result I say we start taking advantage of these opportunities and profit from it."

Kagome sat there with a shock mortified look on her face. _No way am I going to be in a fake relationship with him! _She turned to her mother. _No way is she going to agree with this either, I know my mom._ Kagome sat there smirking waiting for her mom to reply to this ridiculous proposition.

Ahari sat and thought about this idea. This "fake relationship" could help Higarashi corporation profit way more than they were doing now. It would do more then double sales. _But what about Kagome _said a small angel that appeared on her shoulder. She shouldn't be involve in her daughter's love life, real or fake!_ What love-life Kagome doesn't date _said a small devil that appeared on her other shoulder. That was a good-point , Kagome didn't date. This would be a good relationship experience for her! _What if she isn't ready _said the angel. Ahari sighed , she shoudln't push her into this, Kagome has been through so much._ She's your daughter she was born ready! Besides this can help you buy your new Bentley_ said the devil.

That did it! Ahari no longer heard the angel voice. It was drowned out by the song Beamer, Benz, or Bentley by Lloyd Banks playing in her head and the image of her getting out a all white Bentley.

A giant smiled appeared on her face and she looked at Sesshomaru and said , "What ideas do you have for this "fake relationship."

Kagome sat there in shock. She turned to her mom wide-eyed and with her mouth hanging opening. How could she seriously agree to this?

Sesshomaru spoke, " First we get them out in public, few dates at the movie or the beach . . .'

Then Ahari jumped in , " Then have them do couple photo shoots, cover of People magazine, Christmas cards , posters . . . "

"They can be the face of young Hollywood teen couples!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Kagome , the model image of a good girl," Ahari said happily.

"Inuyasha, the bad boy who turned good," Sesshomaru said in a sarcastic tone.

"Kagome can have a pregnancy scare," Ahari said excitedly.

"Inuyasha denies it, and gets on Drugs!" Sesshomaru said excitedly as well.

Kagome sat there twitching with anger. Bad enough that the idea was thought of but the nerve of her mother agreeing and trying to make her a fake pregnant Hollywood screw up was just ridiculous.

"What the hell is wrong with you too?!" Kagome yelled at Ahari amd Sesshomaru

They both stopped there planing and looked up at her startled.

Ahari regained her composure and was the first to speak, "Kagome watch your mouth! I'm only doing this to better you and your brother."

Kagome scowled at her mother, " Yeah right! This is for you, I refuse to be apart of this!" Kagome stood there, proud herself._ Just ended this stupid idea_, she thought.

" Yes you are, or your cut off," Ahari said in a seriously tone.

Kagome stood there in complete shock, and terror. _Cut off? CUT OFF! I hate her! _Kagome thought as she stormed away to her room, defeated.

While all this was going on, Inuyasha just sat there in thought. _Hmmmm _he thought, _does this mean I get to sleep with her?_I sat there with a smug look on his face. He nodded to himself for he took this whole "fake relationship" idea as a yes.

**Kagome's dorm room**

Kagome barely made it to her room before the tears started pouring down her face. It wasn't that the idea had made her mad, she was more scared than anything. She knew her mother was only doing this to better the company. Ahari had been working hard for years, making the best decisions to keep Higarashi Corporation at the top. Temporarily forming and alliance with the Takahashi corporation wasn't only a good idea, it was genius! However, Kagome didn't like the idea of her mother using her to do it. She was afraid, afraid that her secret would get out.

As long as Kagome could remember, her and Sota were never allowed to talk to paparazzi. Not until they were old enough to know what to say or what not to say. The press can only document Kagome from her early infant to childhood years. During her preteen years, it was like she vanished and didn't return until her 16th birthday.

Kagome sat on the floor of her room quietly sobbing to herself, she didn't want anyone to hear her. _Pull it together Kagome!_She thought to herself, _He can't hurt you now, stop living in the past!_

**The Living room of the Suite**

Inuyasha was sitting in his overly perverted thoughts when the smell of salt water hit his nose._ Is she crying again?_He thought. He knew she was and for some reason he felt the need to go help her, and make her stop. _Dude she is obviously damaged goods you don't want her ,_his demon side said to him. He had a point, the last thing he needed was some over-emotional cry baby nagging him all the time. _A damaged girl is just a good girl that has been hurt, help her Inuyasha, _his human side said. Inuyasha thought about this. If he helped heal Kagome who was obviously damaged, she would be like putty in his hands. He thought this through carefully before smiling smugly. _I can benefit from this_ he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru and Ahari sat there as they discussed there newly formed alliance.

Ahari stood up to go, before leaving she said, "We will make an agreement and sign it tomorrow during the meeting."

Sesshomaru stood up as well and said, " Yes tomorrow morning around 11 would be great." He then shook Ahari's hand.

After Ahari left, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha, who was smiling like a idiot for some reason. He walked over and punched him in the head to get his attention.

"Sesshomaru you fucking bastard, what was that for!" Inuyasha yelled while rubbing the new formed lump on his head.

Sesshomaru said, " Now that I have your attention, I would like to congratulate you on your new relationship."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru like he was crazy. "Um first off Fluffy, its not a real relationship, I still do I want."

Sesshomaru eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't call me Fluffy Inuyasha! And know you will not." he walked over and grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt. "You will treat this relationship as if it were real, no running off or sleeping around anymore, keep it in your pants!" "Um his name is Richard …"

"I couldn't careless what the hell you call your cock Inuyasha!", Sesshomaru said, his anger started to show. "All I know is you better do anything you can to keep Kagome happy and not to let anyone find out that this whole thing is a charade. If anything happens, you can kiss your fortune goodbye."

Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru hands off him. He regained himself and said, "Why do I have to suffer cause you formed some dumb alliance."

Sesshomaru smirked, then said, " Its all part of the territory when you become friends with the enemy, they will do anything they can to destroy you."


End file.
